


Pull

by Blood_Red_Lion



Series: Action [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Boys In Love, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance (Voltron) is a Good Boyfriend, Lance does his best, Love Confessions, M/M, Smut, Top Lance (Voltron), kind of bratty Keith, kinda rough imo but there's a reason I'm bad at tags, sort of fluffy?, use of a single toy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 21:17:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17050724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blood_Red_Lion/pseuds/Blood_Red_Lion
Summary: Unintentional sequel to Stretch-Keith’s acting a little strange when he suddenly throws Lance against a wall, saying and doing pretty much anything he can to get Lance as hot as possible.Lance… thinks somethings off.





	Pull

**Author's Note:**

  * For [keith-in-shibari (diet_affection)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/diet_affection/gifts).



> Cause it was technically her ask that sprouted this (though I definitely have to go back to that cause uhhh this one got away from me)

 

Keith’s kisses burn against his skin, his fingernails biting into him the second the door slips shut behind them. He’s grasping at the hem of Lance’s shirt but he’s fumbling and missing and it’s causing his nails to scrape up and over his abdomen and damn if that doesn’t somehow turn him on more.

But there’s the slightly concerning issue in the near unnoticeable quake of his hands.

“Keith...?” Lance pants the second Keith pulls away to breathe. Lance tries to get a look at him but Keith dives back in immediately. Their teeth clack and Lance is pushed against the wall beside his own bedroom door. Keith’s tongue is unrelenting and presses in with so much purpose he makes Lance’s knees a little weak. He can’t fight the deep moan that claws out of his throat especially as Keith slots a leg between his thighs and grinds down. It’s an absent-minded motion that lets him bring his hand up to the door pad and dial the memorized lock code.

“Good, good idea.” Keith breathes out, ducking to plant open wet kisses all down Lance's neck. Lance is pliant under his hands and Keith’s grip on his hips is unforgiving as he rubs his thigh into Lance’s cock. There’s a mutual friction against Lance’s thigh as Keith throws one leg over his waist, hands shifting focus to work on undoing Lance’s zipper.

He knows he’s hard and he knows he doesn’t want Keith to stop but he can’t shake his concern.

He tries to grab for Keith’s hand, but all Keith does is usher it along to the waistband of his own pants.

Lance hears him whisper a rushed “Take me, take me right here. Come on.”

And he wants to melt into that fevered desire with him, he wants to feed whatever this is because damn if it doesn’t make him feel fantastic that Keith could want him _so much_ —

But something is wrong. Something is wrong, and Lance has to get to the bottom of it. Keith’s hands find his dick at the same moment Lance resigns himself to be a good boyfriend and take in the underlying cry for help.

It’s this severe frustration from the warring parts of his body that makes him move the way he does, when he grabs his hips and turns them both around, slamming Keith into the wall a little harder than he’d intended.

“Keith I-”

“Yes!” Keith gasps out, and there’s a fire in his eyes that Lance physically can’t take. It’s a look Keith’s sent him in the middle of meetings when he wants to be bent over the nearest flat surface and split open until his voice is hoarse from screaming—and, if all the times they’d snuck away to do just that haven’t completely muddled his brain by flashing across his memory just then, Keith’s hand finding his cock again and starting to stroke it furiously to full hardness definitely does.

Lance releases a nervous whimper, torn between whatever it was that was making him want to stop and the way those fingers move, the way Keith is tugging Lance’s hand over to his ass and making him squeeze.

He’s fighting a losing battle and he knows it. He wants this as much as Keith does. He’s about to go on a mission that will keep them separated for the next 8 weeks he—

…

Oh.

“Shiro told you how long we’d be gone.”

He doesn’t even realize he’s said it.

Keith pauses for just a moment, his eyes wide, the flush in his cheek is embarrassed more than aroused for just a millisecond and then he is immediately shaking his head.

“I don’t want to talk about that.”

“Keith, we’ve been separated longer before...”

“I said I don’t—”

“Keith—”

Keith groans, releasing Lance’s erection to grab his cheeks with both hands and smash their lips together. It’s bruising and dry, but Keith’s hands are soft and to make up for the lack of attention below the waist Keith pushes his body flush against Lance’s, rolling his hips. Lance moans, the friction doing just what Keith hoped it would do by working him into complacency.

“I said,” Keith growls against Lance’s lips as he pulls away just a fraction of a centimeter, “Take me.”

Lance swallows and Keith leans in again, taking Lance’s bottom lip between his teeth and letting it drag out of his mouth until it pops back into place with a little sting. “ _Now_.”

That fire is taunting him. Keith leans back against the wall and tilts his head, his hair falling free of one side of his neck as his eyes narrow, challenging him.

Lance knows Keith is playing him at this point. Knows that Keith does exactly what he does with every intention of driving Lance wild.

“Am I asking for too much, Lance?” Keith mumbles, voice taking on an air that Lance knows means he’s screwed. He feels his cock throb expectantly while Keith continues his coy talk.

“Do I need to walk you through it?” Keith’s hand finds him one more time, not too tight, dragging up and down _slowly_ this time. “I need you to take your hot...pulsing...cock…” He pops the P and puts emphasis on the first K sound, keeping Lance’s attention on his bitten red lips, “and fuck it _deep_ into my tight...little...hole.” He grins, no doubt feeling the tension in Lance’s fingers as he squeezes Keith’s ass cheeks through his leggings. He licks his lips and throws on one last word for good measure as his fingers tighten around Lance’s heavily weeping head, “ _Please_?”

Oh, for fucks sake.

Oh, for _fucks sake,_ how is Lance supposed to say no to that?

Keith swipes his thumb over Lance’s head, precum spreading out of his slit and Lance can see Keith’s eyes dart to it hungrily before bouncing right back up to Lance’s face, watching his expression as he forces another moan out of Lance’s mouth.

“Fuck, _Keith_.”

“Yeah. That is the idea.” Keith rolls his eyes and Lance grits his teeth but before he can say anything Keith releases him and turns over, pressing his cheek into the wall and arching his back so he was rubbing his ass right back onto Lance’s crotch, his hands slowly inching his waistband down. “Come on Lance. Please? _Please_ fuck me. I want to feel you right now. I want to feel you for the next _week_. I _want_ …”

Babbling.

Babbling was new.

But of course, Lance was being presented with perfection so, while every sensible bone in his body still wanted to understand what was running through Keith’s head the one not so sensible bone pushed up against the cleft of Keith’s ass making him pause mid babble to moan.

“Yes! Come on Lance! Come on, look, look, I’m even ready for you, go on…!”

Keith pulled his leggings down the rest of the way to his knees, so close to finally getting what he wanted, arching further to apply more pressure on Lance’s cock. The head of his dick rubbing against Keith’s entrance for a second before Lance realized there was something hard in his way.

Lance’s throat went dry wondering how long the little plastic bullet had been sitting inside Keith, raising his desperation. Turning him into this…this...

Wait. The damn thing wasn’t even on?

Had it been on earlier?

...Had the batteries died?

“Keith…” Lance breathed out, pressing the bullet into him with the tip of his finger. Keith moaned through shut lips and pressed his forehead against the wall. “Is this why you’re so wound up? You really couldn’t just wait…?” He prodded it again before pushing his finger in along with it, toying with pulling it out but not just yet.

“No! I couldn’t! It feels like you just got back and you’re leaving again and—God Lance just—just—”

Lance smiled. Finally getting to the bottom of things.

“God damn it.” Keith groaned against the wall pushing his hips back, “Can we not fucking do this? Let’s not fucking do this. We don’t have the _time_ to do this!”

Lance pulled the bullet out at a sensible pace leaving Keith panting and whining as he dropped it on the floor carelessly. Keith probably would have tried to move them right past this but Lance didn’t want to, “You _missed_ me. You’re _going_ to miss me.”

Lance knows he’s been pushing it. He knows he’s already gotten everything out of Keith that he’s going to get. Yet it still surprises him when Keith reaches behind himself, lines them up, and forces Lances head past his entrance.

“F-fuck—!”

“Yes! Finally! Now just—” Keith thrust his hips back and after holding Lance’s in place long enough to make sure he wasn’t going to pull out he grasped for his hands and tugged Lance in close. Something else Lance had to admit was pretty new. Normally Keith let Lance’s hands wander, enjoyed a good spanking occasionally, really loved finding the finger shaped bruises all over his skin. This time their fingers were twined together, and the backs of his hands were being held against Keith’s chest under his shirt.

Almost like…

Keith wasn’t giving them any time to adjust to each other, the bullet had gone in with some lube but there wasn’t enough to know for sure that Keith wasn’t hurting himself.

It felt phenomenal for Lance, tight and searing hot while Keith clenched around him. But he wasn’t moaning. He was whimpering, whining, rolling his hips back harder and harder. But Lance always thought a proper _moan_ was the right sign of comfort.

“Nn… are you... Going to make me do everything…” Keith mumbles, his lips finally parting on a low strangled moan that almost makes Lance feel better.

It does manage to distract him for a moment anyway. Besides, he must rise to the challenge. Lance starts to thrust, slow but deep just like Keith had asked and he groans, his head thumping forward on the wall. Lance tries to pull his hands away, get a better angle, see if he can make Keith a little more comfortable but Keith’s hold tightens, and he refuses to let him go.

“No. Just. _Hold me_.”

Keith regrets it as soon as he says it. Lance knows because his hair has fallen free of his neck and there’s a blush running down his skin under the collar of his shirt.

He’s silent.

Lance has had it.

“Alright. What the hell is going on with you!?” He pulls out and Keith full on screams in frustration before Lance forces his hands free and turns him around to face him.

The sight of him almost shakes his resolve; his face is red, eyes watery and dark, perspiration on his forehead and sticking his hair to his neck. His dick is looking miserably neglected straining up against his abdomen and he already seems like he’s having trouble standing but the wanting look on his face doesn’t leave room for doubt that he would still be willing to ride Lance into next week.

But Lance is a good boyfriend god damn it and he’s going to do this right.

“Why are you stopping?!” Keith shrieks.

“Why are you being weird!?” Lance shrieks back. He watches Keith’s expression fall, wide eyed and slack jawed and Lance sighs, leaning in quickly to kiss Keith’s frustrated sweat slick brow, “We’ve been apart like this before Keith, what’s going on?” He plants a few more kisses above his eyes and on his cheeks and Keith breathes something against Lance’s neck that he doesn’t follow.

“Keith?” He asks gently, hands smoothing down Keith’s arms.

Keith groans, “I wasn’t in _love_ with you _then_.”

Lance blinks.

Keith blushes fucking crimson and his eyes squeeze shut, and Lance thinks it’s the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen in his life, a mess of sweaty hair and stupid boyfriend face.

Yup.

“Oh my god you are so friggen weird.”

Keith’s eyes snap open, “What!?”

“You have the weirdest priorities! We have like half an hour before Shiro sends us on our way—okay more like 15 minutes now but— and you decide a frenzied fuck against the wall is how you wanna say goodbye because you _love me_?!”

Keith makes a high-pitched noise and covers Lance’s mouth with his hand, “Is that fucking necessary?! I’m not sure Hunk heard you in the lion hangar!”

Lance doesn’t care, and proceeds muffled right over Keith’s hand, “Oh can it, Mullet, you love me. You’re weird as fuck and you love me, and you wanted to—” Lance finds his train of thought skidding to a halt as he takes in Keith’s blush and his desperation and how he’d held his hands and—

“...You wanted to make love.”

“Oh, fuck no, no I didn’t, don’t say it like that.”

“You wanted to make love because you love me.”

“Lance!”

“But there’s no time and you’re a reckless little chicken shit—oh my god.”

“Oh my god, yes, I’m fucking leaving you.”

“Oh Keith. Keithy Keithy Keith…” Lance laughs and cages Keith in against the wall with his arms bent on either side of his head, faces close even though Keith looks like he might be willing to bite his nose off. Lance bravely nudges him with it anyway. “You’re lucky I love you too.”

There, it’s out there. He certainly never thought he’d say it with a raging hard on and his pants around his thighs because his boyfriend/love of his life is a friggen psycho but…

The anger melts right off Keith’s face, “Y-you—”

Lance feels it swell in his chest just looking at him. He’s known for a couple months now but he’s been patient. And now that it’s out, now that Keith’s said it back—hell, said it out loud first—watching Keith sort of tremble beneath him, raising his head, parting his lips, looking for…

Lance sighs contentedly and leans in to kiss him just how he wanted. Soft at first then edging on a bit harder. Keith’s arms come up around his shoulders and his legs wrap around Lance’s waist, his leggings stretching at a length they might not come back from but neither of them seem to care.

Because Lance gets it now.

Lance has been in love with Keith for a while, but when he was first realizing it all he wanted was to be this close to him, this intimate, memorize every fine detail in his face and how he holds his hands. He wanted to merge together so tightly sometimes no one would be able to tell where he ended or where Keith began.

A panicked fuck against the wall before they had to part again? Yeah, okay, that was pretty fair.

Keith opens his mouth and Lance slips inside just as Keith starts a slower grind than earlier against Lance’s hips, their dicks sliding together hot and leaking and damn near desperate for release. Lance leans Keith back against the wall and pulls away to kiss into his shoulder.

 “Listen, I’ll do better than this when I get back, dinner and flowers and all that jazz but like—I get it. I get wanting to—needing to…”

“Lance… please…” Keith whimpers, Lance runs his hands up and down his thighs and feels them shake with tension. “Please I can’t go eight weeks with out you okay I need something, I need to—”

“I got you, I got you, but _lube_ sweetheart, I need to get a lot more of it—”

Keith shook his head and whined, “We’ve already wasted so much time…!”

Lance laughed and kissed him again, quick, just to appease him. With Keith wrapped around him and held in his arms he turned and carried him towards his bed and his nightstand where his own little blue bottle hid for just these occasions.

“Eh. I’ll be a little late.”

He was a lot late. A lot late and he had no time to shower or even remotely fix his hair and Shiro and Pidge glared at him the whole damn trip.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @Blood-Red-Lion or my NSFW Kitten-Keith (I mean, if you can... -Thanks Tumblr- -_-)


End file.
